headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
X-Factor 10
"Falling Angel" is the story title to the tenth issue of the first volume of the ''X-Factor'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Louise Simonson and penciled by Walter Simonson. Walt also provided the cover illustration and embellishment for this issue. The story was inked by Bob Wiacek with Petra Scotese on coloring and Joe Rosen as the letterer. It was edited by Bob Harras. This issue shipped with a November, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * X-Factor :* Angel, Warren Worthington, III :* Beast, Hank McCoy :* Cyclops, Scott Summers :* Iceman, Bobby Drake :* Jean Grey * Caliban * Artie Maddicks * Cameron Hodge * Candy Southern * Leech * Rusty Collins * Skids, Sally Blevins * Marauders :* Arclight, Philippa Sontag :* Blockbuster, Michael Baer :* Harpoon, Kodiak Noatak :* Prism, Robbie :* Sabretooth, Victor Creed :* Scalphunter, John Greycrow :* Scrambler, Kim Il Sung :* Vertigo * Apocalypse, En Sabah Nur * Freedom Force :* Avalanche, Dominikos Petrakis :* Blob, Frederick J. Dukes :* Destiny, Irene Adler :* Mystique, Raven Darkholme :* Pyro, St. John Allerdyce * Morlocks :* Ape :* Beautiful Dreamer :* Erg :* Plague :* Tar Baby :* Zeek * Trish Tilby * Freedom Force * Marauders * Morlocks * X-Factor * X-Terminators * Clones The Marauders are later reveled to all be clones created by Mister Sinister. * Mutants * New York :* New York City :* Alley, The :* X-Factor Investigations * Virginia :* Arlington County :* Pentagon * Pennsylvania :* Philadelphia :* Worthington Enterprises * Cyclops' visor * Harpoon Kodiak Noatak's harpoon is actually an energy weapon. * Adhesion Represented by Tar Baby. * Claws * Energy projection :* Optic blast * Enhanced senses * Equilibrium distortion * Force field projection * Psionic projection * Shockwave generation * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength Represented by Blockbuster * Technokinesis * Telekinesis * Winged flight Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in ''Essential X-Factor'', Volume 1, ''Essential X-Men'', Volume 6, ''Sabretooth Classic'' #6, and the ''X-Men: Mutant Massacre'' hardcover and ''X-Men: Mutant Massacre'' trade paperback collections. * This issue is part of the "Mutant Massacre" storyline. It is the fourth chapter in the storyline and follows ''Uncanny X-Men'' #211. It continues in ''Power Pack'' #27. * The cover to this issue is part of the Marvel Comics 25th Anniversary themed cover event. * This is the fourth issue of ''X-Factor'' with Louise Simonson as writer. * Beginning with this issue, Walter Simonson becomes the regular penciler and cover artist on the series. He previously drew the cover for ''X-Factor'' #1. * This is the first issue of ''X-Factor'' with Bob Wiacek as inker. * This is the tenth issue of ''X-Factor'' with Petra Scotese as colorist. * This is the ninth issue of ''X-Factor'' with Joe Rosen as letterer. * This is the ninth issue of ''X-Factor'' edited by Bob Harras. * Erg and Zeek are the first characters seen in this issue. * This is the third appearance of Apocalypse. He appeared last in ''X-Factor'' #6. He appears next in ''X-Factor'' #11. * This is the first and only appearance of Zeek. He is killed by Harpoon in this issue. * This is the final appearance of Plague as a member of the Morlocks. She goes off with Apocalypse in this issue and eventually becomes one of his horsemen, Pestilence. * This is the second time that Angel has fought up against Vertigo. The two previously clashed when Warren traveled to the Savage Land in ''Marvel Fanfare'' #1-4. Recommended Reading * X-Factor, Volume 1 - 1986-1998 ongoing comic book series. * X-Factor, Volume 2 - 2002 four-issue limited series. * X-Factor, Volume 3 - 2006-2013 ongoing comic book series. * X-Factor Forever - 2010 five-issue limited series. See also External Links * * * * References ---- Category:X-Factor Vol 1 Category:1986/Comic issues Category:November, 1986/Comic issues Category:Marvel 25th Anniversary Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Issues